The present invention relates to a method for positioning artificial posterior teeth on an entirely edentulous or at last partially edentulous jaw model.
In the production of artificial tooth prostheses, the artificial teeth have to be positioned on an entirely edentulous or at least partially edentulous jaw model such that the prosthesis ultimately placed in the mouth of the patient is supported in a stable manner during mastication. To this end, it is important that the structure and shape of the prosthesis is adapted as well as possible to the natural static conditions in the mouth of the patient. While the artificial anterior teeth are also positioned especially with respect to visual and phonetic aspects, it is particularly important that the artificial posterior teeth are positioned accurately and correctly on the entirely edentulous or at least partially edentulous jaw model. If the artificial posterior teeth, either in terms of their position relative to the jaw or in terms of their position relative to one another, are incorrectly positioned with respect to occlusion, the prosthesis shifts within the oral cavity of the patient during mastication. In the prior art, the posterior teeth and also the anterior teeth are set up individually and are then adapted to one another as far as possible in their position. On the one hand, this is very difficult and, on the other hand, it does not always give an optimal result, particularly as regards the static requirements as mentioned.